


Ereri/Riren prompts

by The_Ereri_Otaku (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Levi had a twin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Ereri_Otaku
Summary: Ereri & Riren prompts that I liked a bit too much, I might make them into fanfics (I will I know I will). Please give your opinion on it, how you think it should go etc.(I’ve never done one before so please forgive me XD)Also if you are a fanfic author and you like some of these please feel free to make your own fanfic based off them, just credit me :p(I don’t know anyone would like them what am I doing lmao XD)





	Ereri/Riren prompts

** High school au **

**Pairing**:  Levi/Eren (top Levi/Bottom Eren)

**Plot**:

Eren never really payed attention to to popular kids at school, they were too stuck up and bitchy for his taste but one day his best friend invites him over. When Eren is there he meets the most popular guy at school, Eren’s friend’s older twin brother, Levi Ackerman. Levi makes Eren question his opinion on the popular kids and even starts thinking, is he even straight?

(I have to mention that this is the new and improved version of my other fic ‘My friends twin brother’)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
